


HQ

by lusehun



Series: Team Pilot (Round 9 May - 1 September 2017) [18]
Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusehun/pseuds/lusehun
Summary: unbetaed >_>





	HQ

Returning to headquarters is always a pain. Every time Luhan steps into the building, he always finds it unnecessarily bright, the lights giving him a headache after only ten minutes. Thankfully he rarely stays around much longer than that. 

Kyungsoo is waiting for him and Yixing when they buzz in, tablet in hand and glasses sitting on his nose. He looks relieved when he sees them, but lifts an eyebrow at Luhan's casual attire.

"Why aren't you geared up?"

Luhan rolls his eyes. "Uh, I was _told_ to get down here immediately?" Luhan responds, hand clasping the strap of his bag. "Mind telling me why, exactly?"

"Ignore him, he's just got a case of blue balls," Yixing interrupts, arm thrown around Luhan's shoulders, dimple showing as his expression turns smug. 

Luhan glares daggers at him, shrugging Yixing's hand off. "I'm going to feed you both to the demons.

"We've gotten new data," Kyungsoo starts, ignoring both of their comments as he walks over to the nearest screen. Luhan and Yixing follow behind as he taps and swipes on the tablet in his hands. He stops in front a monitor and a large screen on the wall, both displaying the same mess of colours. 

Chanyeol is sitting in front of the computer, unmoving as he frowns at the screen. He's caught off guard when Kyungsoo taps him on the head with the tablet, jumping in his seat as he turns around to greet them.

"There's energy readings we haven't seen before," he says, pointing at a bright red part of the graph. He brings up a map, coloured in red, yellow, green. "It's hard to say, but they seem to not only be increasing in numbers but also possibly in size."

"They're more spread out too, rather than clustered together like they have been previously," Kyungsoo adds, pointing at different sections of Seoul.

"Basically, we need new recruits," Luhan says before anyone else can. "Fast." Kyungsoo nods. 

"We're sending trainees out with you two today," he says as Chanyeol types away at the keyboard. "As well as in other areas, obviously."

"Guess I'll go get changed then," Luhan says.

"Please do," Kyungsoo says, then squints at Luhan, making him feel as though he's being analysed. "Wait. Are those _hickeys_ on your neck?"

Luhan feels his face heat up as he quickly moves his hand to his neck. "D-don't we have an emergency on our hands?"

"So you really do have blue balls," Kyungsoo says, eyes crinkling as he laughs at Luhan's misfortune.

"Thanks to you dragging me out here," Luhan complains, quickly walking away to change into his gear and get away from any questions.

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed >_>


End file.
